


You are my soul, soul!

by Shiro_nana



Series: Ohmatsu dancing AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Sho, Community: Jun-exchange, Dancer Matsujun, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: When a best-selling author ends up signing up for dance classes because of a writer’s block and a drunken joke and ends up having it bad for the dance instructor.





	You are my soul, soul!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts).



 

**_“Professional dancers Ohno Satoshi (35) and Matsumoto Jun (32), announced their retirement right after winning the World Dance Tournament in different genres yesterday. They said they were planning to stop competitions in order to open a dancing school together. We didn’t hear anything from their couple dancing partners Ishihara Satomi (31) and Mizuhara Kiko (29)._ **

**_Ohno and Matsumoto have been in the professional dancing world since childhood, and they’re both dancing geniuses. They also are a part of the very small group of openly gay Japanese celebrities, so maybe we will hear from them soon as a couple?”_ **

Sho sighed while reading the article. He was searching for information on professional dancing online for his new book, because he was out of inspiration. At 37, he was a best-selling author who had won many awards and whose works were translated in many languages and adapted into movies and TV series. However, at the moment, he was stuck while writing the 4th volume of his current series **_“You are my soul, soul!”_**. One of his characters, Souta, was a professional dancer, and he was the main focus at this point of the story, but he was hard to write. Why did Sho let his stories get out of control all the time? He always started writing with certain images in him mind, but all the time, before he knew it, the plot changed into something different, as if the characters he created had their own free will. He sighed and looked at the article one more time. It was 3 years old. _Those guys are around my age now._ Sho got curious about the dancing school, so he googled Ohno and Matsumoto’s name.

**_Ohmatsu dancing academy_ **

It was written in bold colorful characters on top of the website that was suggested in the results. An obvious combination of parts of the founders’ family names. The website was very neat and well-organized, with an introduction and some pictures of the dancing classes. Sho explored the different sections, going over the class categories and schedules, and reading the teachers’ little bios. He was surprised to find some famous names, and the founders’ old dancing partners in the list.

_Why am I even researching this?_ Sho thought before closing the webpage and going back to his almost completely blank document. He almost fell asleep while staring at it, deciding to give up for the night and eating some instant food before going to sleep.

Almost a week later, his story wasn’t making any progress.

“You should take a break and go out, Sho-chan! I can’t believe that am the one who’s telling you this.”

His editor and long-time friend Ninomiya Kazunari, or Nino, regularly came to check on him, and even though he was an indoor type of person, he was beginning to worry about Sho’s condition.

“I have to work more! I don’t want to disappoint my readers!”

Nino but his hands on his hips, glaring at his friend.

“If you continue this way, you won’t even be able to give anything to your readers. You live on instant stuff, and I don’t even know when you last shaved. You’ve been isolating yourself ever since you started writing this volume, and yet, you’re making no real progress. You don’t exercise either. You would have serious health problems if Masaki didn’t send you some proper food with me!”

“Your boyfriend is an angel, Nino! You know how hopeless I am when it comes to cooking.”

“I know you suck at cooking, but that doesn’t allow you to neglect your body and your health.” Nino sighed “I sound like your mom now! At least go out a little?”

Sho knew that his friend was right.

“Ok… How about we have a drink with Aiba tonight?”

“This is not exactly taking care of your health, but if it gets you out of your house… Just shave and put on some proper clothes. Come to the usual Izakaya at 8!”

When Sho went out of his place, he felt like he was coming back to the world of living. It was weird to be outside for another purpose than going to the nearest convenient store, without his old sweatpants and his ugly beard. He was the first one to arrive at the place, but he soon found his arms full of a very worried Aiba.

“I missed you so much, Sho-chan! I’m sorry I couldn’t come and visit, but the clinic was a little busy lately because Becky’s sick and we had too many patients these last days! Inoo-kun and Arioka-kun are going to verify everything before leaving today.”

Aiba had a veterinary clinic that he managed with his childhood friend Becky. They were helped by Arioka Daiki, an assistant and Inoo Kei, who was almost done with his veterinary studies.

The three men ordered food and drinks and started to talk about random things – it was mostly Aiba babbling about the “cute baby tiger” that he had to vaccinate at the local zoo the other day. At some point, the conversations drifted to Sho's current work in progress, and his lack of inspiration.

"Maybe you could try to watch the movies from the previous volumes! The guy who plays your main character for this book is hot, and he's got the same name as me!"

"So, you're a fan of Suda Masaki now?"

"You know that for me, you're the hottest, Kazu."

Sho smiled at this scene, with Aiba being cheesy and Nino telling him that he was an idiot with a blush on his face. He wished he had someone who looked at him the way his friends were looking at each other, but he could never stay long with the guys or girls he had dated. They either wanted him physically, or because he was famous. But once he tried to start an actual relationship, most didn’t want to be with him that way. The rare people who actually tried couldn’t stand the fact that sometimes he spent several days in a row writing. Even though Sho was a very affectionate person who treasured his closed ones, he was unable to find a good partner.

“Maybe I should take dancing classes and see for myself!”

Sho was more than tipsy, and he was talking about his book’s protagonist non-stop. Aiba smiled widely at that, and clapped his hands.

“That’s a great idea Sho-chan! Maybe we can all try it out together! I’ll have more free time when Becky will be back, and Kazu needs to make sure you’re doing everything to provide him with new chapters!”

Nino looked like he wanted to run away, and Sho laughed.

“I was just joking, Aiba!”

“But Sho-chan! There’s this dancing school that is not that far from here. I see the sign everyday when I go to the clinic. It’s actually close to your place. I’ll show you when we go out!”

Sho didn’t answer him. He wasn’t being serious, and he thought that his friend would forget about it. But when they went out of the izakaya, Aiba grabbed him and Nino by their hands and walked on the way back to Sho’s home. At some point, he went to another direction and stopped in front of an old-looking building, that almost seemed out of place in a very modern street.

“That’s it! Ohmatsu dancing academy!”

_Ohmatsu…Ohmatsu? That’s the…._ Sho stared at the bold colorful letters on the sign that was near the entrance of the building. There was a board beside it, with many papers pinned to it. Aiba got closer and started to read something, while humming to himself.

“It says we can register online, or every day during office hours. Let’s check their website!”

They ended up going to Sho’s place – it was the closest, even though Nino and Aiba were also living not too far either. Sho entered the website for the second time and went to the courses categories section. There were some evening courses for adult beginners.

“So it’s either on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, or on Tuesday and Thursday” Nino read. He seemed to be a little more motivated than earlier. “I say we take the one that is two times a week!”

“The teacher is… Ishihara Satomi. The MWF one is Matsumoto Jun.”

“He’s one of the founders of the school. The “Matsu” of Ohmatsu.” Sho couldn’t help but say it.

“You seem to be quite well informed.” Nino looked at him suspiciously.

“I was doing some research for my writings and I stumbled upon an article on the two founders. They were considered geniuses in the professional dancing world before they retired.”

“Let’s take Matsujun’s course then!” Aiba already had a nickname for the dancing instructor.

Sho clicked on the link for the registration page. After entering their details, he noticed that they had the last available spots in the class. They received an e-mail thanking them for registering and giving them details about the starting date of the class. The start of the new “season” in the dancing academy was in the beginning of January, which was two weeks from the present time.

Aiba and Nino ended up sleeping at Sho’s place – they were too tired to walk home and Sho had a guest room. Aiba cooked breakfast for them in the morning, after a small trip to the convenient store because the fridge was almost empty.

“You should go for a cooking class when you’re done with dancing. Seriously, you might have some hope with cooking simple stuff… maybe.” Aiba was such a positive man.

“I don’t know… I’m not so sure about the dancing class either.”

“Masaki and I are doing it, you’re doing it with us. No excuses. You may have a nice body now, but you stopped going to the gym two months ago, and you’re going to get like that big fat boss that I’m trying to defeat in my game if you don’t do anything.”

Sho sighed. He knew that he was going to take these dance classes. _It might do me some good…maybe. I just want to get out of this writing block!_

The story didn’t get much progress in the following days, and Sho spent the end-of-year holidays at his parents’ place in Gunma. His siblings were there too, and he fortunately avoided all his relatives’ questions about his still single status because they were all distracted by his very pregnant sister – the baby was expected by the end of February, and Mai looked radiant with her round belly. He was happy because he was going to be an uncle soon, and his worries were replaced by thoughts of gifts to spoil his soon-to-be-born nephew or niece.

 

-

 

The evening courses for adult beginners started at 8pm and went for an hour and a half, in the studio 409 – the building had 8 floors in total, including a basement with a small theater for occasional dance shows. Matsumoto Jun was in the room at 7:58, and all his students seemed to be already there. They usually were exclusively women – the guys and couples usually went for Satomi’s class – but this time, there were three men, who stood out between all the others. Jun had been initially surprised to see their names as the last three registered people in his class, and he was particularly curious about one of them. It wasn’t every day that you would get the chance to meet your favorite author, who would be in your dancing class for at least the next 6 months!

Jun verified the sound system, and he went to the closest mirror, clapping his hands to catch everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone! As you probably know, my name is Matsumoto Jun, and I’ll be your dancing instructor. This class is an introduction to my favorite thing in the world, which is dancing, and most importantly, it’s for you to have fun and relax from the stress of your everyday lives. For those who are new to this class, I usually like to be called by my first name. Now I’d like you to briefly introduce yourselves. Please form a circle and sit down.”

They were a total of 20 people, and 12 of them were middle-aged women with different occupations. Among the others, four were university students and one was a young housewife.

“My name is Aiba Masaki, I’m a veterinarian and I’m 36! I came here with my boyfriend” He pointed at Nino “and our best friend. Yoroshiku!”

Jun nodded. He could see a little disappointment in some women’s faces when they heard that two of the three guys weren’t available.

“Ninomiya Kazunari, 35. Call me Nino!”

“Sakurai Sho. 37. I’m an author, and I want to know more about dancing.”

Some people recognized his name, and Sho was starting to feel awkward from the staring. He was saved by Jun, who stood up and looked at him briefly before speaking.

“Good! That’s exactly what we’re about to do. Now form four lines of five people and take some distance in between each other. Let’s start stretching.”

For an hour and a half, Sho sweated like he hadn’t in a long time. His muscles were in pain, but he was trying his best to follow the instructions. Aiba and Nino seemed to have no real difficulties in doing the basic moves that they were taught. At 9:30, Sho was feeling as if he was going to collapse. He wanted to talk to Jun, but when he saw the other students trying to seek his attention – some of them shamelessly flirting with him – he gave up and followed his friends out.

“I’m so damn tired. It was nice though.”

“Way to go grandpa!” Nino teased him. “Jun-kun seemed quite interested in you though.”

“I think he was surprised to have guys in his course. With all those women asking for his attention.”

“Matsujun is a nice guy! He seemed to be around you a lot though.” Aiba looked at Sho “You need to stretch more, Sho-san. Good rhythm, Sho-san! More energy, Sho-san!”

“That’s because I sucked!”

Sho refused to believe the two others, who were teasing him about him receiving special attention from their hot teacher – of course, _objectively_ speaking, Jun _was_ hot! They continued teasing him for the following courses, and they were encouraging him to actually talk to Jun, who always seemed to be surrounded by eager women as soon as the classes were done.

On a Friday, a little more than two weeks after the beginning of the dancing classes, Sho took some extra time to wipe the sweat from his face and drink water. Nino and Aiba left him with thumbs up and an attempt at a wink from the latter. He was thinking of a way to waste more time until there were less people, when he saw one of the university students getting closer to him – the timid one who always seemed to be in his surroundings during the classes.

“Sakurai-san. I… I’m a huge fan of your books! I’ve read them all.”

“Thank you so much.”

She then took a book and a pen from her bag. It was a copy of the first book he wrote, almost 20 years ago, **_“I take your life forever”._**

“C…can you sign this for me, please?”

Sho took the book and the pen from her.

“Sure! What’s your name again…?”

“Karin!”

After the very happy girl shook his hand and left, Sho noticed that he was alone in the room. Disappointed, he went out, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jun was standing near the entrance of the studio.

“Sho-san. Do you have a minute?”

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to talk to you for some time, but you always seem busy after the courses…”

“I wanted to talk to you too, but you leave before I can get rid of those flirty women!”

“You’re quite popular, especially with the middle-aged ones.” Sho teased.

“Not interested.”

_I know!_ Sho wanted to say. But he didn’t want the other to think he was a creepy stalker or something. And well… he couldn’t know for sure, just from that one acticle.

“You wanted to talk to me, you said earlier. Is everything alright, Sho-san?”

“Yeah… I actually have a small favor to ask. You know how I’m an author, and… well, I’m taking your class because the main character of my new book is a professional dancer.”

“Oh my god, so Souta will be the main focus of volume four after all!”

“You read my books?”

Jun blushed and nodded.

“To tell you the truth, you’re my favorite author. And I’ve been wanting to do what Karin-san did earlier ever since I saw your name on the list of the registered people. And if you have anything you want to know about professional dancing, I’m here to help!”

“I can sign any book you want me to! It makes me so happy to meet my readers, because I don’t go out much. It’s one of the reasons why my friends signed me up for this course. I was wondering if I could watch you training, or dancing, or anything for that matter. I also have a lot of questions, but not tonight. I’m exhausted and sweaty…”

They added each other on Line and agreed to meet in a café on Sunday.

Sho left and Jun went to the big employee room in the administrative part of the academy on the first floor. It was a common space in between some offices, and it usually was very lively during the day, but there were only two people there. Kiko was the first one to react to her old dance partner entering. She bounced off the couch on which she was sitting and went to him.

“So? Did you talk to Mr. Hot Author Sakurai Sho?”

“I… One of my students was going all in fangirl mode for him, but I got rid of the others and waited outside.”

Kiko laughed and took his arm, leading him to a big couch where Ohno Satoshi was dosing off and sat in between them.

“I bet he prefers fanboys. Now tell us what happened.”

“He told me he wanted to talk to me. It’s about his new book. He needs some references. We’re seeing each other after tomorrow.”

Ohno seemed to wake up on these words.

“You should invite him to watch one of your practices. And Yuri is having a show soon with the Higashi dancing troupe. A good idea for a date, right?”

Chinen Yuri was a professional dancer who was also an instructor in Ohmatsu. He wasn’t there at the moment because he had to practice for the upcoming show in mid-January.

“The man needs inspiration. And I don’t even know if he likes guys.”

“I bet he does. A lot of his characters are in the LGBT community.” Ohno was also a fan of Sho’s books.

“That doesn’t make the guy gay!”

“He’s at least bi. And you know I have a good radar.”

“You don’t even know him personally, Satoshi.”

Kiko clapped her hands.

“You should suggest a group outing! With his friends and all.”

“Let him go on his date first.”

“It’s not a date!”

Satoshi and Kiko knew about his crush on his favorite author, and they always encouraged him to talk to him – Satomi and Yuri did too when they were there. Jun was trying not to be too obvious about it, but they knew him too well, and supported him in their own way.

Jun went to his office to verify some things and went back home later – he lived in a parallel street to the dancing academy.

Around the same time, Sho was finishing a chapter of his story. He had started writing after taking a shower, and he wrote more than he had in the past couple of months. He then checked his phone and answered Aiba and Nino’s teasing remarks on their Line group chat, taking a look at Jun’s profile picture – _objectively_ gorgeous – before going to sleep.

 

-

 

On Sunday, Sho was at the café ten minutes before 11 – they had agreed to meet for a late breakfast. Jun arrived around 10:55, and he looked absolutely fabulous. His clothes were simple but elegant and very fashionable. His dark jeans perfectly hugged his ass, and Sho was trying hard not to stare when the man turned to call the waiter before sitting down.

They started with small talk, but they were soon talking about dancing, and Jun’s career.

“At some point I stopped feeling the thrill of the competition, and it didn’t mean that much anymore to me. When Satoshi told me about his idea at first, I was quite enthusiastic, and it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would. I found out about the vacant building from my neighbors, because I live not too far from there.”

“Oh, I don’t live far either!”

“We might have crossed each other’s paths without noticing countless times then!”

“Well, considering the fact that I haven’t been going out much for some time, I don’t know… It’s exactly why my friends were worried. We were having drinks together when I jokingly suggested taking dance classes together, and Aiba kind of jumped on the idea.”

“I’m glad you decided to join my class then!”

Jun was blushing and Sho found that adorable.

“I had a lot of difficulties at first, but I’m really starting to enjoy it. I’d love to see how you dance though.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun now! Maybe you can come and watch me practice. We do that with the other dancers when we’re not teaching. If you can come earlier tomorrow, I usually do some routine training with my old dancing partner Kiko around 6.”

“I’ll be there!”

Their food came a little later, and Jun was having a very hard time, torn between amusement and arousal at the view of Sho eating his food with absolute delight. He was taking huge bites, making his face look like a cute squirrel with inflated cheeks. The sounds he was making were almost filthy to Jun’s ears, making his blood go south.

Sho kept praising the food of the café, and he insisted to pay for both of them. He ended up writing even more than before when he got back to his place. The protagonist Souta was starting to evolve in a way that would make him seem familiar to anyone who knew Jun.

 

-

 

“I finally get to meet _the_ Sakurai Sho!”

Mizuhara Kiko was a tiny but very energetic woman, and she seemed to be constantly happy. She was currently shaking his hand with a very big smile on her face.

“I hope I won’t be disturbing your training, I’ll try to be disc…”

“You’re not disturbing at all! It’s not every day that we get to inspire one of the greatest authors of all time! I loved **_“Don’t stop rolling”_** by the way! Even the movie was awesome!”

Sho thanked her sheepishly, and he sat down on a chair near the sound station. He noticed the total difference of levels compared to the course he was in from the start. Even the stretching part seemed professional somehow. After warming up, Jun turned the music on and Sho saw the woman winking at him before they both started dancing. They did it separately at first, and the author couldn’t get his eyes away from Jun. He was mesmerized by the way the man was moving, and all he wanted to do was to take him to a place where he could tear his clothes off and put those damn hips to another kind of use.

When the couple started dancing together, Sho felt something like anger rising up in him, making his fists unconsciously tighten and his blood boil. _Why is she touching him like this? They’re so close… I want to be the one who can have that kind of contact with him._ He then realized that he was jealous of Kiko, and the intensity of his negative thoughts made his face turn scarlet.

The music changed, and the two continued dancing in a freestyle way, while Sho was amazed and confused by his feelings at the same time. When they were done, they invited Sho to follow them to the staff room to rest a little before the start of the course.

“I hope it wasn’t too boring for you, Sho-san. We mostly stretch and improvise, since we don’t have any fixed choreographies when we don’t have to prepare for shows.”

“Are you kidding me? That was amazing! You guys were so good!”

They reached the first floor and Kiko went ahead of them. There were other people in the room already. Jun introduced Sho to them, and sat down beside Ohno Satoshi, who was reading a magazine about fishing.

“Did Jun tell you about the Higashi show?”

“I haven’t told him yet, Satoshi.”

Sho immediately noticed how comfortable and familiar they were with each other. His jealousy returned with more intensity then before. He was trying hard not to think about how the article had been hinting at more than a friendship going on between the two. _It was only an article! And it was only speculation. If two gay men are friends, that doesn’t make them automatically attracted to each other! But damn they seem so close!_ He noticed that he was scowling when tiny man who had been introduced to him as Chinen Yuri went to sit on the other side of Ohno and looked at him with a knowing smile.

“I will be performing with them next Saturday for a special show. This guy here” he put his arm around Satoshi in an affectionate gesture “bought too many tickets, so you can even tell some friends to join.”

They continued talking about it, and Sho left the staff room with Jun, after promising to come and to tell Aiba and Nino about it.

As usual, the dancing instructor got surrounded by the women right after the course, so Sho left with a goodbye sign. He went to his friends’ place for dinner, because they wanted all the details – and Sho couldn’t say no to a homemade meal made by Aiba anyway. He later talked to Jun on Line.

**S: Jun-san! Thank you again for letting me watch you practice! And thank you for telling me about the Higashi show. My friends are both in too :)**

He got an answer almost immediately.

**J: I’m glad I could help, Sho-san ^^ You could come again for another practice (I think that a group practice will be more interesting)  
I’m happy you can all come :D **

 

-

 

“Please don’t call me Ohno-san! I’ve been hearing enough Ohno-sans to last for a lifetime!”

“I’ll go for Ohchan then! You can call me Nino!”

The three friends had met Jun, Kiko, Satoshi and Satomi at the entrance of the Higashi Hall before the show.

“Yeah, because if we call you Sato-chan, it will create confusion because we also have another potential Sato-chan here. Right, Nino?”

“They’re always like this. They give weird nicknames to everyone.” Sho whispered to an amused Jun.

“Do I have a nickname then?”

Aiba had apparently heard him, because he turned towards them.

“Yes! You’re Matsujun!”

“Oh, that’s a nice nickname! When we were teenagers, he wanted to be called Junnosuke. He thought it was cool or something.”

Satoshi and Kiko seemed to get along perfectly with the couple, and they made Satomi laugh to tears. After the show, they all went to a restaurant with Chinen and another dancer from the troupe, Yamashita Tomohisa “Yamapi”, who was also Satomi’s fiancé.

The restaurant was dance-themed, with a western-style décor and a dance stage in the middle of the place. Some people were dancing while others were enjoying their meal.

“We’ve known this place since our pro days. The owner is an old friend of Satoshi and I.”

The owner himself came to take their order, and he looked intimidating at first, but he was a really kind and sweet man. Nagase Tomoya was also a former professional dancer, who retired early to go for his second passion, which was cooking. He was a little older than Ohno, and the two of them knew each other from the very first dancing school they were in a long time ago. Jun had joined the same school a little later, and the three of them shared quite a lot of memories.

“I wanted to take Jun with me when I opened the restaurant, cause he’s a great cook, but this guy” he moved his face towards Ohno “convinced him to open a dance school with him!”

Jun felt embarrassed with the sudden attention that was on him, and he smiled sheepishly.

“I’m not that good, he’s exaggerating. I just like cooking my own stuff!”

“Unlike someone I know very well” Nino teased.

“It’s not my fault that I’m a catastrophe in the kitchen!” Sho protested.

“If Masaki doesn’t cook for him from time to time, Sho-chan could live on instant food!”

Everyone laughed, and the topic was changed, but Nino noticed how Jun was looking at Sho with a frown on his face, mentally high-fiving himself.

The food was absolutely delicious, and the atmosphere was really pleasant. At some point, Satomi got up and asked if anyone wanted to dance with her. Her old partner got up, eyes full of motivation, as if he had suddenly woken up from his usual half-asleep state.

On the dance floor, Ohno Satoshi was a completely different person. He looked so sure of himself, and he had an impressive charisma. Satomi was in perfect harmony with him, and she kept looking towards the table defiantly. Sho, who was looking at them with awe, understood the reason when he saw Yamapi get up and join them on the dance floor, starting some sort of dancing duel, in which both men were “fighting” for the woman.

“I remember the time when Yamapi thought those two were together.” Jun’s expression was amused, as if he was remembering a really funny story. “He was so hopeless when it came to his crush on Satomi, but he was impossibly scared of Satoshi.”

“And when Satoshi noticed, he had a serious talk with him.” Kiko added, trying not to laugh. “And he traumatized our dear Pi!”

“Oh, and what did he say to him?” Aiba got curious.

“They both wouldn’t talk about it to anyone who asks, but I think he intimidated him in some way. Satoshi is, after all, very protective towards Satomi.”

“Exactly like Matsujun is protective towards me!”

“So you’re also calling me Matsujun, now?”

Kiko stuck his tongue at him and stood up.

“Dance with me, Sho-kun?” Sho, who was expecting her to invite her old partner, looked at her with surprise. “Don’t give me that look! It doesn’t matter if you’re a beginner.”

He got up and went with her, felling really awkward when she took his hands and led him into a standard dance. It was easy to follow her, though, and he was actually enjoying himself. At some point, she got closer to him, and whispered in his ear.

“It’s not only the guys who are protective, you know? I see the way you look at him, and I noticed how you glare at anyone who gets too close. I like you, Sho-kun, and Jun seems quite smitten with you, but don’t try to hurt him. I might be small, but I can be very creative with ways to hide a body.”

Sho laughed nervously, not doubting her words at all. He couldn’t help but feel touched by the bond that Kiko had with Jun, who was looking at them curiously, getting up to join them on the dance floor. Sho then found himself being pushed with a surprising force straight into the man’s arms.

“I’ll steal your two other students, Jun~ Enjoy this one!”

The two men stood awkwardly for a moment, before Jun grabbed Sho by the hips and led him into a simple but somehow intimate dance. It felt like they were in their own little bubble, far from everything around them. They didn’t even notice Nino and Aiba, who were making Kiko spin with comical overexaggerated moves.

“You’ve improved so much, Sho-san. You were so clumsy when you first started.”

Jun’s voice so close to his ears was making things very difficult for Sho – and Sho Jr.

“I had the best instructor. You made me discover so many things about dancing, and you’ve been helping me a lot!” He wasn’t only talking about his inspiration problem.

“I want to read Souta’s story! Don’t forget I’m a big fan.”

“I have to make my best to not disappoint you then.”

“I’m sure it will be a best seller, like all your books. Don’t kill yourself with instant food while writing it though!”

Sho blushed.

“Instant food is not that bad… It’s better than my burnt eggs!”

“Maybe I should cook something for you, then… We don’t live that far from each other anyway.”

“I never say no to yummy food!”

“Would you come over tomorrow for lunch?”

Sho accepted, feeling his heart beating really fast, as the dancer made them spin a little faster.

They reluctantly separated when it was time to leave, and Jun had a dreamy smile on his face, not even minding his friends’ teasing in Ohno’s car on the way back.

 

-

 

Jun wasn’t a morning person. At all. But Jun was a perfectionist, and he liked planning everything. This was the reason why he was awake quite early on Sunday morning, going around in his kitchen and preparing all the ingredients for the perfect lunch. Once everything was ready, he looked at his neat and organised kitchen with a satisfied smile on his face. He then put on some lively pop music, humming along with it, and doing a little dance while making delicious dishes.

Once he was done, it smelled heavenly, and looked absolutely delectable. He took a picture to send it to his friends – he had to make them jealous, as a comeback for teasing him this much when he had told them about his lunch…no, it was not a date!

Jun then looked at his watch. He had enough time for a quick shower. He was barely done with putting on his clothes, when he heard the sound of the doorbell.

Sho was there almost 10 minutes early, with a big smile on his face and a bottle if really good red wine. Jun felt himself blush when the other man’s gaze lingered on his face, and then his still wet hair.

“Jun-san, this is heaven!”

It was quite amusing that Sho was managing to throw in so many compliments while having his mouth full most of the time, making his host laugh and feel his cheeks heat up at the same time. They continued drinking the wine after they were done eating, going to the living room and making themselves comfortable on the couch.

“You know, when I decided to write more about Souta, I vaguely knew some things about dancing, from the internet and some dancing TV shows. But I’m glad I met you. I’m a little tipsy, and I wouldn’t have the courage to say it normally, but you were my main source of inspiration. You still are. And I’m making quite the progress since I met you and I got to know you better.”

“I’m really happy you took my course instead of Satomi’s then.” Jun said jokingly.

“Actually… Nino wanted to sign us up for the other course, but I convinced him to do otherwise.”

“You did?”

“While I was making some research because I was blocked with writing when I started volume 4, I stumbled upon an old article, about your retirement. I googled you and Satoshi-san’s name, because I was curious whether you guys actually opened the dancing academy. I closed the webpage not long after, and forgot about it, until Aiba mentioned it during that night we got drunk together and signed up to your course.”

“It was quite the news… when both of us left.” Jun smiled while thinking of how they had shocked everyone – except people who were close to them and already knew about their decision. It wasn’t common for two of the biggest celebrities in the dance world to leave together… and the rumors that went with it. “Oh my god, that article you read… it must’ve been full of gossip about Satoshi and I…”

“Well, there was this one bit about you two… being really close, and…”

Jun facepalmed and smiled in a sarcastic way.

“It’s funny how people assume things when they see two openly gay guys being close. Would a straight person be suspected of being intimate with all the people of the opposite sex they’re close to?”

“So, you and Satoshi-san…”

“Satoshi and I have been friends since I was five. If we were together, don’t you think that we would be living in the same place? We’ve always been the best of friends, but we’re not lovers.”

“I see…” _Are you available then? I can be your lover. Ugh Sho, come on! Stop being a coward! Kiko was clearly hinting that he has something for you!_

“Sho-san? Are you ok?”

Sho hadn’t noticed that while he was internally scolding himself, he was scowling quite intently. Jun’s eyes were questioning and full of worry, and Sho had enough. He got closer to the other man and kissed him. _He will slap me, and kick me out of his place, and mmmmmm…._ Jun was kissing him back! His hands were all over Sho’s face, and his hair, and then around his neck. When they parted for air, they were all red, and Jun was halfway on Sho’s lap.

“I’m not sure I’m ok with being unable to kiss you all the time when you’re like this.”

“So cheesy, Sho-san!”

Sho laughed and grabbed Jun’s leg, making him completely straddle his lap, and putting his hands on his hips.

“I’ll show you cheesy…” He muttered against the other’s lips, before biting one, and introducing his tongue into Jun’s mouth, moaning when he felt a very eager tongue caress his.

Jun was getting bolder and bolder, pushing his hardening clothed erection against the rising tent in Sho’s pants, resulting in Sho grabbing his ass with his hands and squeezing, his mouth traveling from his lips to his jaw and then sucking on the crook of his neck.

“Sh…Sho….”

Sho continued sucking intently, stopping only after he had marked him, looking at the newly formed hickey with a satisfied smile on his face. Jun felt his heart skip a beat at that, grabbing Sho’s shirt and removing it in between small kisses, before getting up and removing his own clothes slowly, putting on a show for the very hungry eyes that were devouring him with no shame.

“Like what you see?”

Sho didn’t let him finish removing his pants. He circled his legs and dragged him towards him, tugging on his boxers and freeing his leaking cock. He took it in his hand, making Jun hiss from pleasure, and didn’t hesitate before taking it entirely in his mouth. He started bobbing up and down, looking at Jun with heated eyes and humming around his dick.

It had been a long time since he had felt that much pleasure, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He pulled on Sho’s hair, trying to warn him, but it seemed to make him even more eager. Jun came with a loud cry, and Sho swallowed every single drop before releasing his softening dick with a pop.

Coming down from his high, Jun noticed the bulge in his lover’s pants. He kneeled between Sho’s opened legs, freeing the very hard erection. It was quite big and curved, and Jun felt his asshole clench at the sight. _I need to ride that cock… later…_ he thought, before licking the tip, using his hands to caress the other’s balls. He wasn’t good at deep-throating, but his skillful tongue and fingers made up for it, and it didn’t take long for Sho to come in his mouth.

Jun stood up and looked at a very satisfied Sho, who motioned him to sit on the couch again and taking him into his arms.

“So, you like cuddling!” Sho laughed at Jun’s attempt at a small talk. “I’m not good with pillow talk, ok?”

“You’re so cute~”

“I was expecting something more like ‘it was so hot’, from the guy who deep-throated me and just came in my mouth.”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you and do all sorts of things to you ever since I saw you entering the dance class. Such a sexy dancing instructor.”

Jun chuckled and pinched Sho’s nipple, muffling his startled cry with his mouth. They made out, feeling their desire rising again. They made their way to the bedroom, and while Sho removed the rest of his clothes, Jun retrieved some lube and condoms.

“Strawberry flavored?” Jun blushed under Sho’s amused gaze.

“The ones I had were already expired… those are a gift from Kiko… she knew it had been a while for me… and she’s been teasing me with my crush for you…”

Sho hugged Jun and kissed him heatedly.

“Let’s stop talking about Kiko for now. I happen to love strawberries.”

Jun nodded, feeling aroused by Sho’s slightly jealous tone. He licked his ear and bit it, before whispering.

“I want to ride your dick, Sho.”

They soon found themselves in the same position they have been in earlier on the couch, with Jun straddling Sho’s lap, kissing heatedly and grinding into each other. The difference was that they were completely naked, with Sho’s lubed fingers going in and out of Jun’s ass, stretching him and preparing him for his dick.

Jun felt like he was going to explode, and he suddenly removed the fingers from inside him, pinning Sho to the bed and taking his member into his hand, slowly inserting it into his hole. It didn’t take long for him to get used to the sensation of being completely filled, and he started moving. At first, he was slow, but the pace got faster and faster, Jun going up and down and Sho meeting him halfway with his hips, making them both moan in pleasure.

“Jun… you’re so good…. Ah! So tight for me!”

Sho noticed Jun’s bobbing dick twitch at his words. Interesting.

“You’re so beautiful… Riding me like a pro… ah… yes!”

Jun shouted something incoherently, before coming untouched all over Sho’s torso and abdomen. Sho pounded into him once, twice, before he ejaculated into the condom.

 

-

 

Matsumoto Jun was not a morning person. They had ended up falling asleep after cleaning themselves a little, and Sho was currently trying to get out of his sleeping lover’s grip to go to the toilet.

“Mmmmm no!”

Sho was smiling at Jun’s cuteness.

“I’ll come back, Jun. I just need to go to the toilet real fast.”

When he finally freed himself and emptied his bladder, he went back to the room. Jun had his eyes open, looking at him sleepily, with a lazy smile on his face.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Jun groaned, blushing adorably.

“’morning, Sho.”

After a cup of coffee and a good breakfast, Jun was functioning like a human again. Sho almost couldn’t leave his place because of the goodbye kisses that tempted him to go back to bed with his lover all day, but Jun had to go to Ohmatsu, and Sho was really inspired to continue writing.

Jun took a long shower, humming happily to himself, before making his way to the dance school. As soon as he entered the staff room, he was greeted by a hug from Kiko.

“Is that makeup I see on your skin, Jun?” She whispered. “Congratulations on getting laid!”

Jun rolled his eyes and went to the couch, where Ohno was looking at him with a smirk. His face screamed “I told you so”. He was teased until he went to his office, not caring much and smiling while thinking about the previous night. He received a message from Sho in the beginning of the afternoon, asking him how he was and telling him that he would see him later.

It was hard to stay professional during the dancing class, calling Sho “Sho-san” and trying to ignore Nino and Aiba’s knowing looks. He was especially irritated when the women came to flirt with him as usual, wanting to shock them by pushing them away and jumping into his lover’s arms. But he smiled at them instead, trying to end the meaningless conversations.

Sho was still there when all the other students left. He closed the door and went closer to Jun, kissing him in an almost angry way.

“They shamelessly stick to you and try to charm you. I wanted to take you away from them and their sweet words.”

“I told you I wasn’t interested by them, Sho.” He pecked his pouting lips.

“I know… and yet you give them so much attention.”

Jun grinned, ruffling Sho’s hair.

“I have to be polite with clients. Don’t tell me you’re jealous of those ladies?”

“I’m not… Ok, maybe I am, a little.”

“You’re so adorable.”

“I’m not. You’re the one who’s cute and irresistible. But as much as I’d love to ravish you all the time, I’d also like to bring you out on a proper date.”

Seeing Jun’s smile made Sho’s heart skip a beat. _He’s gonna be the death of me._

They ended up going on a date the next day, having an early dinner in an Italian restaurant. They went back to Sho’s place after, with Sho taking Jun from behind in the genkan, with their clothes still on and their pants down. They had another round on the bathroom sink, while waiting for the bathtub to be filled with hot water. Their next date went in the same way, with a nice meal and hot sex in one of their places.

One night, when Jun was staying over at his lover’s place, he woke up in the middle of the night, surprised to find himself alone in the bed. He went to the toilet to relieve himself, and he noticed a faint light coming from the living room on his way back.

Sho was sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap, typing continuously on the keyboard. He was startled by the other man sitting beside him, kissing his cheek before putting his head on his sloping shoulder. They remained silent for some time, the only sound being the one from the keyboard. Sho then stopped, saving his document and putting his laptop on the table before turning to his lover and taking him into a hug.

“I got up to go to the toilet, and I saw your adorable sleeping face, so I got suddenly inspired.”

“You’re such a sap, Sho!”

“But that’s true… You’re my muse, Jun.”

Jun nuzzled into Sho’s neck, hiding his pleased smile and his blush.

 

-

 

In almost two months, Sho never missed any dance classes. Apart from the fact that he had it bad for the sexy instructor, who was now his boyfriend, he quite liked the exercise. Maybe the only bad side was those damn women who were flirting with _his_ Jun, giving him chocolate on valentine’s day – he was the one who got to devour melted chocolate off Jun’s body later though… _delicious._

A call from his brother in law made a change in his perfect attendance.

“Sho-kun! Your niece is born!”

After sending a message to Jun, notifying him of his absence, Sho immediately went to the hospital by car. His sister fortunately lived in Tokyo, so it wasn’t a long ride. Little Miyuki was absolutely adorable, and the new uncle completely melted.

“Can I hold her?”

The whole family was there, and they all laughed at how the new born already had her uncle wrapped around her finger. He had already helped his sister and her husband with the necessities for the baby, but he already had other gifts in mind.

 

**S: Now I have two people I can’t resist <3 **

Jun smiled at the message, feeling his heart beat uncontrollably at the picture that was sent right after, showing his boyfriend holding onto his niece and looking at her with infinite tenderness.

**S: My brother took it! He’s already teasing me about being the spoiling uncle.  
Like he’s not also fascinated by Miyuki-chan! **

**J: Congratulations Oji-chan!  
You (two) are really cute in the picture  <3**

Sho answered with cute emojis and hearts, making Jun laugh. He received another message a little later.

**S: By the way… I talked about you to my siblings. They asked me if I had someone, and I told them I have an adorable boyfriend.**

Jun looked at the message anxiously. He started typing out an answer, but Sho was faster.

**S: They said they want to meet you.**  
**No pressure or anything**  
**My parents will come from Gunma tomorrow**  
**So I was wondering… Maybe… when** **Mai and Miyuki can go out… If we can all have dinner at my place**

**J: I’d love to meet them!  
<3**

Jun could feel Sho’s nervousness, and he was touched by the fact that he wanted to introduce him to his family. His own parents hadn’t taken the fact that he was gay really well when he had come out to them as a teenager, and he had eventually cut ties with them. He was still in contact with his younger sister, who had moved to Seattle as a Japanese teacher and had gotten married there, a while ago.

The dinner ended up happening in the beginning of March. Jun had offered to cook instead of his boyfriend ordering for their dinner, making Sho really happy and excited. On the day of the dinner, they both woke up quite early, unable to sleep because of excitement – for Sho – and nervousness – for Jun. The author had tried to make himself useful by setting up the table and making sure everything was tidy in the house.

Jun was startled by two hands wrapping around his waist and he felt his lover’s head on his shoulder.

“You’re so sexy in the kitchen. And that apron suits you perfectly.”

“I would be seducing you by wearing only that apron if your family wasn’t coming in” he looked at the clock “three hours and a half.”

Sho chuckled, hugging Jun tighter.

“Don’t be so nervous. You will seduce them all. They’re Sakurais after all.”

“I hope they will like me. I’m just scared. But I’m happy that your family accepts the fact that you have a boyfriend.”

“I’m really sorry about your parents.” Sho kissed his neck tenderly. “Mine will love you, I’m sure. And my siblings are really excited to meet you. And Mai is bringing Miyuki!”

Sho’s entire family was indeed very much charmed by Jun. His parents kept complimenting his cooking, and his mum asked him for some recipes – that he gladly wrote down for her. His brother thanked Jun for “saving Sho from becoming a caveman”, and Mai asked him a lot of questions about the dance school, enthusiastically telling her husband that they should enroll their daughter in the children’s class when she would be old enough.

“They all loved you. Even Miyuki-chan. I’m gonna be a jealous uncle!” Sho joked when they were done washing the dished with Jun after everyone had left.

“Miyuki-chan is adorable. And your family is so nice! Thank you for introducing me to them.”

Sho held Jun’s hand, kissing his knuckles and looking at him with eyes full of emotion.

“You’re important to me. And I think that loving Matsumoto Jun is a genetic trait that runs in the Sakurai family.”

Jun laughed, pecking his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you too, Sakurai Sho.”

They kissed lightly, and then more passionately, before Jun held his lover’s face in his hands, stepping back and looking at him with mischief.

“Can you wait for me a little? Stay here.”

Sho nodded in a confused way, standing in the middle of the kitchen for five minutes before he saw his lover coming back… with nothing but the apron on.

“Oh Jun! You’re going to be the death of me!”

Jun chuckled, sitting on the kitchen counter and opening his legs in an inviting way. Sho didn’t hesitate, pouncing on him and kissing him with all his might.

“You’re wearing too many clothes… Ah… Strip for me, Sho…”

“So naughty, Jun!”

“Strip!”

Jun pushed Sho off him, going down too and turning around, exposing his ass to his very aroused lover. He took a little bottle of lube from the big pocket at the front of the apron, coating his fingers with it.

“What are you waiting for, Sho. I want no clothes!”

“So commanding!” Sho laughed while stripping. He was very distracted by his lover who was preparing himself, moaning in an irresistible way while scissoring his fingers and stretching his hole.

“Come on Sho!”

Jun was really impatient, wanting to feel Sho’s big dick pounding into him and his hands touching him everywhere. But Sho was in a teasing mood, removing Jun’s fingers before he could insert a third one.

“Put your hands on the counter.” His voice was calm and low. He went to retrieve his belt from the chair where he had put his clothes, tying his lover’s joined wrists with it. Jun nodded at his silent question, as his curiosity to try new things was stronger than his desire to come. He remembered how he had showed his toys collection to Sho on his birthday, and how Sho had been very happy to edge him with his favorite vibrator, fucking his mouth while putting it on max power in his ass, and not removing the cock ring before he had come twice. They had never tried bondage though, but they were always willing to discuss their kinks.

Jun’s anticipation increased even more when Sho went to the bedroom quickly and came back with a tie, covering Jun’s eyes with it.

“Don’t move. Don’t come until I allow you to. You’re so beautiful like this… you have no idea.”

Jun’s cock was twitching, leaking onto the apron that was still on. He felt his lover’s hands on his ass cheeks, squeezing them a little, before he felt an unexpected slap on one of them.

“I’ve always wanted to do this… If I do something you don’t want me to, please say ‘tomato’”

Jun nodded in agreement, chuckling at the choice of safeword. His amusement instantly changed into a mix between pain and pleasure, as Sho started to spank him with increasing intensity. His moans were louder and louder, and every time he was being hit, his dick slightly rubbed against the fabric of the apron, making it harder for him to control himself. He was almost at the point of begging Sho to let him cum, when everything stopped. Jun whined at the lack of contact, when he suddenly felt his over sensitized ass cheeks being spread, and something humid on his asshole.

“Oh my god! Sho! AH!” Jun whimpered, feeling the vibration of Sho’s satisfied hum while he was being tongue-fucked by him.

Sho didn’t do it for long, getting up and taking his leaking cock into his hand before carefully penetrating his lover, who pushed his himself back, encouraging him to go faster. Sho held onto Jun’s hips, stabilizing him before pounding into him, hitting his prostate at every single thrust and driving his lover crazy with pleasure. He himself wasn’t far from exploding, so he got his mouth closer to Jun’s ear, biting it before whispering “cum”. That was all for Jun to spill on the apron, cumming untouched and making his lover spill into him right after.

Jun felt slightly disoriented when Sho freed him and removed the tie, but he was gently guided by his lover to the bathroom. They showered, and after that, Sho proceeded to apply cooling cream on Jun’s very red ass.

“Such a caring boyfriend you are, Sho. You’re just using this as an excuse to grope my ass.”

Sho laughed and kissed Jun’s naked shoulder.

“Guilty as charged. Your ass is beautiful. Like every other part of you. I could admire you for days.”

“How is it possible that the same man who ties me up and spanks me and makes me beg for his cock is so cheesy and a sappy romantic at the same time?”

“You make me like this, Jun! You were the one who were absolutely irresistible with only that apron on! That was so hot!”

“You’re welcome” Jun muffled into the pillow, hiding his blush.

 

-

 

“Oh wow! It looks so empty!” Sho’s voice echoed through the now almost bare apartment that had been Jun’s. It was the end of May, and they were preparing to move to Sho’s house, but they wanted to renovate it to suit both of their tastes. It was almost done, but during that time they slept at Jun’s almost vacated apartment.

“They came to take the couch earlier today.” Jun was coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Sho looked at him hungrily.

“Your couch is perfect. Fluffy and comfy.”

“You just love it cause it’s perfect for sex, don’t you?”

“Not denying that it’s easy to wash it after… But I can’t wait for the new bed.” They were re-using most of their furniture, but they had both wanted to buy a new, really big bed.

“It has the perfect bed post.” Jun smirked.

“So I can tie you up and make love to you for days after we move in?”

Jun went closer to Sho, who noticed the quite visible tent that was formed by Jun’s towel.

“I prepared myself in the shower and I’m using your latest gift…” Jun whispered, making Sho’s hardening cock twitch in his pants, thinking of the brand new red butt plug that he had bought on a whim the week before.

“I knew it was a good idea to buy it…” Sho removed the towel, exposing the rock-hard erection of his lover. He grabbed his ass, getting him closer, one of his hands wondering towards the center and meeting one end of the plug. He put some pressure on it, making Jun cry his name before kissing him hungrily.

They made out for some time before Sho pushed Jun against the wall.

“We don’t have a couch anymore… But walls are more than enough.” Sho muttered before freeing his leaking dick from his pants. He then grabbed on of Jun’s legs and bent it to the point that it could rely on his shoulder. He absolutely loved how flexible the dancer was, which made their lovemaking even more creative – sometimes crazy.

Sho took the plug out and replaced it with his penis, pounding really hard directly on Jun’s prostate. Jun screamed and moved his hips to go even faster, feeling Sho’s clothes on his balls ang his legs, getting even more turned on by the fact that he was completely naked, while the older man still had all his clothes on.

Jun ended up coating Sho’s hand and shirt with his come as soon as he felt the other’s seed shooting into him. They stayed against each other to take their breath back, and when he was able to move, Sho took Jun’s leg down and he put both legs on his hips, making his lover circle him with his hands and carrying him this was to the bathroom.

“So strong, Sho…” Jun said lazily, as he was deposited on the edge of the bathtub.

Sho chuckled, preparing the bath and removing his clothes. Once they were relaxing in the hot water, Jun leaning on Sho’s torso while being cradled by him, Sho made an announcement.

“I wanted to tell you that when I came in, but I was obviously distracted by _someone_ ” he kissed Jun’s shoulder before he playfully bit it. “I was coming back from a meeting with Nino, and it has been decided that volume four of **_“You are my soul, soul!”_** will be published on July 3rd.”

“Oh my god! I’m so so so happy!” Jun turned around to hug and kiss his lover, splashing some water because of his excitement and making them both laugh.

“You will get the first copy, I promise you.”

They didn’t get out of the shower for a while.

 

-

 

Karin went out of the bookstore with a big smile on her face. She had a copy of Sakurai Sho’s newest book **_“Rolling days”_** in her hands, and she would get it signed by the author himself after the dance class the following day – she wouldn’t have to wait for next week’s official signing session, she smirked. She was excited for this book even more than the others, because she knew it was influenced by her favorite dancer. She also knew there was something going on between the author and dance instructor, and she almost screamed in the middle of the train when she read the not at the beginning of the book.

_I’d like to thank everyone who’s following me on this adventure and all my readers who have been supporting me for all this time._  
_I’d also like to thank my family: My parents, my siblings and my adorable new-born niece, and my friends, especially Aiba and Nino, without whom I wouldn’t be where I am today._  
_And finally, I want to thank the love of my life, who made this story possible. This book is for you, Jun._


End file.
